


没有意义

by Kasula



Category: League of Legends RPF, 咖勾
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasula/pseuds/Kasula
Summary: 勾性转，父女乱伦，没有三观。有三观就没有意义。不要认真，没有逻辑，就是来开车车的。(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)
Relationships: Hung "Karsa" Hao-Hsuan/Liang "yuyanjia" Jia-Yuan
Kudos: 2





	没有意义

洪浩轩大抵也没想到自己会突然有个16岁女儿。

就在他35岁的某一天，大学的一个学姐带着一个小姑娘找到他，说这是他女儿，她要结婚移民国外去了，小姑娘带不走只能来找洪浩轩。洪浩轩觉得这很匪夷所思，即使亲子鉴定告诉他，这个叫梁珈沅的小姑娘和他生物学亲缘关系成立的可能性大于99.9%，可以确认血缘关系的结论。  
在报告面前，他没有办法拒绝抚养孩子的理由。更何况学姐第二天就坐上飞机去了国外。可他仍旧不知道这个孩子到底是怎么来的。

家里还是不可避免地出现了另一个人的痕迹，一个异性的痕迹。洗面奶，宝宝面霜，发卡发带，校服短裙，马卡龙色系的抹胸和内裤。

洪浩轩努力从物质上弥补一个父亲十六年来的缺失。他很有自信，如果这是一个还在上幼儿园的小女孩，他能带好。但，这是一个在上高中的青春期少女，有自己的思想，有自己的思维方式。他不知道该怎样以一个父亲的角度来对待一个高中女生。关心学习？不要早恋？他才35岁，没有任何带孩子的经验，更何况这个女儿，还是有点内向，如何才能去关心她的精神世界呢？他是大学讲师，平时多留意学院里女生的喜好，总能跟上年轻人的潮流。细腻的少女心思，他希望梁珈沅能早点和他熟悉起来，像正常的父女交流。

那个小姑娘有着他的DNA，洪浩轩却在外貌上看不到一点他的影子。比如说他是自来卷，但是小姑娘的头发是柔顺的直发。洪浩轩回忆起学姐的长相，开玩笑说：“你长得也不是很像你妈妈诶。”

“妈妈说我长得像亲舅舅。”

“亲舅舅？”

“是啊，她不是我亲生妈妈呀。”

洪浩轩更懵了，他以为这孩子是他和学姐的，没想到学姐只是替别人养孩子。

“那你亲生妈妈呢？”

“我也不知道，妈妈从来没说过。”

“那你见过你亲舅舅吗？”

“没有。妈妈出国前才和我说这些的，如果我不留在国内，她打算一辈子都不告诉我的。”

这个秘密就因为梁珈沅的决定而被迫打开，这让她的身世更加扑朔迷离。唯一知道真相的学姐也远走高飞，如果她想说，肯定会在走之前说明白，但是她没有说，就代表着确实无可奉告。

“没关系啦。”洪浩轩捏了捏女儿的手说：“以后，爸爸一定都陪你。”

梁珈沅抬头看了看她这个才认识不到一个月的父亲，没有说话，点了点头，随即又低下头继续吃饭。  
“我吃饱了。”梁珈沅放下碗筷，顿了顿再说：“我去写作业了。”她起身要把碗筷放去厨房水池，被洪浩轩拦住了。“我不是说过不用你来啦，放桌子上就好。要不要吃什么水果啊，我帮你弄。”

“不用了。谢谢。”梁珈沅还是很不习惯叫洪浩轩“爸爸”，这个三十多岁的男人，实在不符合她对爸爸的想象，太年轻了，太帅了。帅气的男人同样危险，不然她这个错误怎么会出现在世界上。

也因如此，刚才洪浩轩说会一直陪她，梁珈沅也没有当回事。帅气的男人身边不缺女人，更何况洪浩轩其他条件也优越，不乏追求者吧。而她，太影响洪浩轩未来的感情生活了吧。怎么说，说自己是他妹妹吗？还是直说是女儿？一笔乱账。她开始后悔没和养母出国，留在国内的前景也没有太光明，一想到未来会存在的后妈，梁珈沅就很烦躁。而洪浩轩哪里晓得这些呢？他只是一如既往地殷勤地给他女儿买好吃的零食，好看的衣服。

事实证明，平时乖巧温顺的梁珈沅开始胡思乱想烦躁的时候，就是她生理期快来的时候。但是刚搬进洪浩轩家里，没有卫生巾，她捂着小腹在盥洗室里疼得死去活来，不得已喊洪浩轩。

“爸爸…”第一次叫的声音太小了，在书房看论文的洪浩轩听不见。第二次，克服了心理障碍才让洪浩轩听见了。  
“怎么了，勾勾？”洪浩轩为了表示亲近，和学姐一样喊梁珈沅的小名。  
“我，来生理期了。家里没有……”梁珈沅轻声轻气地回答道，细微的声音洪浩轩差点没听清。  
“那你等一下，爸爸马上就帮你去买。”突然多个女儿的麻烦之处，之前几段恋情他都没有做过这种事，但是面对女儿，他不得不做，得像一个父亲。  
五花八门的卫生巾品牌型号看花了眼，洪浩轩懊恼应该问问女儿再下来买，这确实涉及了到他知识的盲区。店员看出他的窘迫，上前询问：“是给女朋友买吗？”

“不是啦，”洪浩轩挠了挠头，“是妹妹。”他下意识地撒了谎很正常，他这个年纪有来生理期的女儿很不正常。  
“哦，小姑娘的话，一般用这个的比较多。要日用还是夜用？”  
“都要。”  
洪浩轩去盥洗室送卫生巾的时候，问梁珈沅有没有哪里不舒服，刚才店员顺带还推销了红糖姜茶说是可以止痛经，临走前看到有卖暖宝宝，洪浩轩也不知道梁珈沅需不需要就都买了。  
“嗯…肚子痛。”洪浩轩尽力复原梁珈沅复述学姐的操作，煮红糖鸡蛋，给梁珈沅小腹附近贴暖宝宝。等做完这些，洪浩轩坐在床边摸了摸卷缩在被子里梁珈沅的额头说：“好点了吗？明天可以去上学吗？”  
梁珈沅点了点头说：“可以。”  
洪浩轩帮女儿掖了掖被角，说：“晚安勾勾。”  
“晚安爸爸。”  
洪浩轩这个时候突然有了做父亲的真实感。

青春期的孩子只有在生病难受的时候才会显露出他们还未成熟的一面，其余时间他们都在假装大人，急着长大。洪浩轩看着缩成一团的女儿，切实感受到她的瘦小，16岁不过还是个孩子，还需要大人的关爱与指引，要改变的是他，而不是期待女儿独自成长。父亲的角色已经缺失16年后，换母亲角色的消失，她总是在单亲家庭里缺少一半的家庭教育。

但是生理期一过，平日里的梁珈沅就又回来了。她大概是不会主动找洪浩轩，但是洪浩轩开始像其他家爸爸一样絮絮叨叨地说不要熬夜偷玩手机、功课写完没……会买学院里女生流行的小物件去讨女儿欢心，也会周末加班的时候带她到学院里来，以“妹妹”的身份。  
洪浩轩如果要去开会的话，梁珈沅就会和他课题组的学生一起，大多数情况下是摸鱼闲聊，等洪浩轩回来又借口说是在请教问题。洪浩轩回家的时候会吐槽问那些大学生干嘛，可以直接问他啊。梁珈沅坐在副驾驶上朝他笑着说：“爸爸你不在啊。”半年多的相处，梁珈沅已经可以表面随便用个借口打发洪浩轩，实则是在回味刚才和那些大学生讲的有趣话题，自顾自地继续笑。

“诶，我是老年人了，融不进你们年轻人了。”

“那完蛋了，明年我去上大学，你就是空巢老人了。”

“哼，我给你找个后妈。”

因为梁珈沅的到来，洪浩轩在好多学校老师介绍的相亲上借故要照顾妹妹没有与对方继续交往下去，而现在父女俩越来越熟悉，后妈这个问题可能会被提上日程，毕竟洪浩轩三十六岁了。

说者无意，听者有心。梁珈沅担心这个问题很久了，这下被提及，一时之间也不知说什么，脑海里只有一个念头：洪浩轩不能给她找后妈不能不要她，他们之间不能存在第三人。脱口而出：“不可以。”随即又马上懊恼不应该说出口，把脸转向背对着洪浩轩的车窗。她，没有到婚龄的非婚生子，实在是没有理由不让洪浩轩结婚。太自私了。

“好啦好啦，开玩笑嘛。”洪浩轩自己也还没有想结婚的考虑，不过是随口说说。他开着车，只能抽空向右边瞄一眼，看看女儿。

回到家里，气氛还是有点不对，梁珈沅说了句作业没写完就把自己关在房间里。她书桌上放了好多玩偶公仔，都是洪浩轩知道她喜欢小黄人后买回来的。麦当劳出小黄人盲盒，洪浩轩当天就买了一整套回来。她有次放学在回家的路上抱怨学校小卖部没有她想吃的薯片，隔天洪浩轩就搬了一箱回来。这个房间的装饰，随着她的到来也改变了很多，都是按她的喜好来。洪浩轩有在努力像养母做的一样甚至比养母还好。梁珈沅看来，这一切都源自于洪浩轩和她的血缘关系，源自于洪浩轩父亲的责任，很难说清这些举动里是爱还是义务。可能在梁珈沅能独立生活的时候，她和洪浩轩的关系便止步于此，她无法正大光明地参与他未来的家庭生活，只能以妹妹的身份出现。而这些时日，洪浩轩越是对她好一分、越是对她温柔一分，她便不可抑制地进一步依赖洪浩轩。是洪浩轩依赖综合征吗？是厄勒克特拉情结吗？是她血液里的DNA在叫嚣着她需要洪浩轩。

在体育课上和班级里女生闲聊心仪对象是什么样子，梁珈沅越说越觉得自己描述的人就是洪浩轩。她见过的洪浩轩是有阅历、成熟的洪浩轩，而身边的男生、甚至洪浩轩的那些男学生，无一不是幼稚得可笑。所以，她会仰慕或者说喜欢、爱上洪浩轩是一个很正常的结果，换任何一个女生都会这样吧。但是换任何一个女生都可以这样，唯独她不行。唯独她，流着洪浩轩的血，是他在世界上最亲密的人，却无法名正言顺地完全拥有洪浩轩。

梁珈沅会在父亲节的时候抱着洪浩轩说一句：“我爱你爸爸。”那是她藏在伟大亲情下无望的爱情。

梁珈沅知道有些下了晚自习的夜晚是洪浩轩和代驾来接她就代表着他又去酒局上认识了什么新人。喝了酒的洪浩轩脸泛红，最上方的衬衫扣子解了两颗。倒三角被合身的衬衫包裹住显得身材比例格外优越。虽然是工科老师却打扮斯文得像文科老师，也不奇怪梁珈沅在学院里总是会被问你有没有嫂子呀、你哥喜欢什么样子的女生。梁珈沅偶尔会回答那些期待地看着她或清纯可爱或成熟时尚的女学生们一些错误答案，更多的是无可奉告。  
“我也不知道呢。哥哥从来没有提起过。”  
“没见过嫂子，家里只有我一个女生。哈哈。”

洪浩轩会喜欢什么样子的女人呢，这一年里她也没见过任何一个和洪浩轩暧昧的人，无从断定。  
她也没办法从自己的身世里找到答案，因为生母和洪浩轩只是一夜情的关系。  
洪浩轩会不会喜欢她呢？不是亲情的那种喜欢，不是把她当小孩子的那种喜欢，不是洪浩轩衍生品的那种喜欢。

梁珈沅勉勉强强的A cup实在算不上有什么吸引力。她洗完澡，不急着穿睡裙，站在镜子前面看着自己，胸小，屁股也不翘，干瘪的身材，只有脸能看看。脸啊脸，她长得不像洪浩轩，那就是生母那边的基因占了上风。但是洪浩轩看着她的脸都没有觉得和哪位故人相似，可见生母也是不入他眼吧。哪哪都不好，只能靠着血缘来讨取洪浩轩的爱，可这不是她想要的。她一点都不想未来婚礼上洪浩轩以父亲的身份和她走红毯、把她的手递给别人。她更不想提前看到洪浩轩在红毯上牵起别人的手。

她穿上睡裙回自己房间，不一会又出来，去了书房。洪浩轩在书房里改学生作业，梁珈沅光着脚跑进书房，直奔着书柜去。

“你要拿什么？”

“啊，就那本《倾城之恋》，太高了，够不到。”梁珈沅踮起脚尖，伸长了手臂还是碰不到书脊。

“我来。”洪浩轩很自然地站在梁珈沅身后，一手搭在梁珈沅的肩头，一手去拿那本书。他嫌梁珈沅光脚不穿拖鞋，梁珈沅就踩在他的拖鞋上。

“给你。你现在还有时间看小说吗？”

“读书笔记好不好，每周都要做的，摘抄好词好句。”梁珈沅不满地反驳道：“你是不是觉得我偷看小说才把它又放那么高。”洪浩轩的手隔着睡裙依旧把温度传给了梁珈沅，也可能是梁珈沅被肢体接触激得发热，但她还在强装镇定。

“好好好，这周你打算看哪一篇？”

“上周是《茉莉香片》，这周应该是《心经》。”梁珈沅把书翻得哗哗作响，翻给洪浩轩看在书上做的笔记注释。“喏，”她指给洪浩轩看，“我是在学习。”

“嗯好，你是要继续在书房学习还是回自己房间？”

“我回去了，886。”梁珈沅说完，就像风一样跑走了，留下洪浩轩无奈地笑，跟着她回房间，看着她穿上了拖鞋再走。

“爸爸，这周我们双休，我想出去看电影。”梁珈沅叫住了他。

“和同学吗？”

梁珈沅摇了摇头说：“不。原本是想和她们一起看，谁知道她们莫名其妙都有男朋友了要带男朋友，我一个人太电灯泡了。”露出睡裙的小腿，一晃一晃的。

“那你要和我一起看吗？”

“可以。”不是说好也不是不好，是我可以和你一起看，给了你和我一起看电影的机会。

“好，看什么，我去订票。”

父女也可以约会嘛，《Young Sheldon》里Missy也和爸爸在龙虾店里约dinner，维系父女感情，加强沟通交流嘛。太正常不过啦。  
只是周一上学，梁珈沅那些小姐妹们就围过来问她：“那天，我们在电影院，看见了你和谁在看电影？”

“对对对，我们都看见了。”

“如实招来。”

梁珈沅边整理自己的学习资料，一边漫不经心地说：“没谁啊，我爸爸。”

“怎么可能！你爸爸那么年轻？”小姐妹们惊呼，“我们都觉得是你男朋友。”

“不是。是我爸爸啦。不显老吧。”

“我不信。”“我也是。”“就是你男朋友吧。”

“爱信不信。下节课要默写了，我还没背熟。”梁珈沅赶走了围在她身边叽叽喳喳的女孩子们。

晚自习后，洪浩轩来接她，她把白天里的事当笑话一样讲给了洪浩轩听：“嗯，老年人一点都不显老。哈哈哈哈。”

“我今天在学校里也被问，怎么和一个小美女出去看电影。没见过你的别的学院老师，还以为是我女朋友。”洪浩轩趁着红灯，侧过脸去看梁珈沅，伸手摸了摸梁珈沅的头说：“我女儿怎么这么好看。”

“你基因好。”梁珈沅没好气地回答，洪浩轩不是一次两次借着夸梁珈沅来自夸了。

“哈哈哈哈是的。”

可是，我不要这样的爱啊。

期末考结束，难得极为轻松的休息日，梁珈沅没跟着洪浩轩去学院，赖在家里睡觉。洪浩轩上班前还特意来她卧室，坐在她床边说：“中午你自己点外卖还是来学校和我一起吃？”

梁珈沅头埋在被子里瓮声瓮气地说：“我自己解决。”

洪浩轩摸着梁珈沅头顶的发说：“那晚上呢，我带你出去吃，还是在家里吃？”

梁珈沅翻了一个身说：“我不想出门。”

“好。那我走咯。”

“拜拜。”

等洪浩轩出门，梁珈沅慢悠悠地爬起来，把家里大门反锁了，去了洪浩轩的房间。一个很典型的单身男青年的卧室，被子叠起来了，床单铺平整了，梁珈沅又把被子摊开钻了进去。她把头埋在被子里狠狠地吸了一口气。每个人都有专属于自己的味道，梁珈沅描述不出来洪浩轩身上是什么味道，但是她一闻就知道。那味道带给她的安心感觉像鸦片一样上瘾，她要身处于充斥着洪浩轩味道的空间里。人的占有欲强起来，连味道都不允许别人闻到。她要送洪浩轩一瓶香水，遮掉他身上的味道，然后与她分享同个气味。

是有洪浩轩气味的陪伴，梁珈沅的回笼觉睡得格外舒服。再度自然醒来已是十一点多。反正洪浩轩中午不会回来，她就在洪浩轩的床上、洪浩轩的被子里磨磨蹭蹭地不停翻身，多沾染些洪浩轩的气味。等到肚子真的很饿的时候，才晃晃悠悠地起来叠被子。

那张床，以后有机会正大光明地睡上去吧。

洪浩轩下午回家的时候，梁珈沅蜷着腿缩在沙发的一角，手里还拿着那本张爱玲。

“你还没看完吗？”

梁珈沅翻着页，皱着眉头说：“看是看完了，但是有篇没看懂。”

洪浩轩把笔电放回书房，边走边问：“《倾城之恋》还是《第一炉香》？”

梁珈沅抬头看向他说：“拜托，这两篇都是名篇，网上随便搜搜都有解读。”

洪浩轩在书房里大声问道：“那你在看哪篇？”

梁珈沅用同样大的音量回他：“《心经》——”

“那你慢慢看哦，我去做饭。”说着还非要路过梁珈沅的时候，摸一下她的头发。

晚饭的时候，洪浩轩问起梁珈沅什么时候放暑假，“马上高三了，再带你出去玩一下。你想去哪里？”

“唔，我想想。”

“你喜欢什么呀。”

“我喜欢蓝色呀。”

“那我们要不要去海岛？”

“可以。”

“那我定行程咯。”

“好的。(*¯︶¯*)”

在六月份的尾巴，洪浩轩带着他17岁的女儿，第一次出远门。在海岛上，他租了一辆车，带着梁珈沅四处闲逛。接近旁晚，两人回酒店。他订了一间套房，里面两间房两张床两个浴室。晚餐是酒店服务员送上来的，他们在露台吃，对着大海和即将落下的夕阳。

梁珈沅穿着蓝色底白色玉兰碎花的吊带裙。吊带裙呢，就是平胸用胸贴，露出锁骨，没有乳沟也好看。上半身紧身的设计，显得沅沅的腰更细。拿着装着橙汁的玻璃杯，撑在露台的栏杆上，看着夕阳下平静的海面，和晚霞一样被染成粉红色。她突然转过头对洪浩轩说：“你知道这条裙子叫什么名字嘛？”

“叫什么呀？”洪浩轩切着梁珈沅刚剩下的牛排问道。

梁珈沅转过身，走向他，把印有草莓晶冻色的她的唇印的玻璃杯放在餐桌上，侧身坐上洪浩轩的大腿，双手搂住他的脖子说：“初恋。”

洪浩轩放下餐刀，搂住梁珈沅的腰怕她掉下去，另一只手拿着叉子叉着切好的小块牛排送到梁珈沅嘴边。

“我们勾勾是想谈恋爱了嘛？”

梁珈沅嚼着牛排没回答。

“是同学吗？”

梁珈沅咽下牛排说：“我不喜欢他们，都太幼稚了。”

“那是我带的那些大学生吗？”

梁珈沅摇了摇头否认：“我也不喜欢。”

洪浩轩很好奇：“那你喜欢的是谁？”

梁珈沅挺直了身子，搂紧了洪浩轩的脖子，抬眼直视他的眼睛，歪着头说：“我喜欢你。”

“爸爸也喜欢你。”

梁珈沅又摇了摇头说：“你不懂。爸爸。是那种一辈子都不想和你分开的喜欢。”说着凑到洪浩轩的耳边，用气声说：“我喜欢你，洪浩轩。”往他耳朵吹气，在耳垂上同样留下草莓晶冻的痕迹。然后把头埋在洪浩轩肩膀上，紧紧抱住洪浩轩。

“勾勾，你先下来。”

“我不要！你不懂！”

“我们先聊一下。我是你爸爸。”

梁珈沅抬起头，含着泪说：“除了DNA报告，没有人知道你是我爸爸。没有DNA报告，就没有人知道什么血缘关系。”

“可是......”洪浩轩话都没有说完就被梁珈沅打断，“没有可是。你不知道每次你从酒局回来，身上都是别的女人的香水味我有多难受。你不知道我每次想到你以后还会和别的女人结婚生孩子我有多崩溃。你都不知道！”

洪浩轩抬手擦掉梁珈沅脸上的泪，说：“就算爸爸以后结婚有小孩，也不会不要你的。”

梁珈沅哭得梨花带雨的那张脸，每一滴眼泪都下在洪浩轩心上。

“你能不能不要把我当小孩。你有我了还不够吗洪浩轩！”

“勾勾，我们.....”

梁珈沅把裙子背后的拉链打开，任由肩带滑落，像引诱夏娃的那条蛇一样缠着洪浩轩向上，在他耳边说：“洪浩轩你别装了，你硬了诶。”尾音上翘。而洪浩轩眼神向下就可以看见他女儿回酒店后，悄悄取掉了胸贴。她继而撩起裙摆，叉开腿坐在洪浩轩大腿上，小幅度地扭着腰。

她的指尖，从洪浩轩的肩膀划到洪浩轩的腰腹，笑着说，怎么办啊爸爸。

洪浩轩乱成一团麻的大脑，也想知道：怎么办啊？怎么就会对女儿发情了。但他也推不开梁珈沅，任凭她隔着衣物用私处蹭他的性器。他的女儿倒在他的怀里，头枕着他的肩膀，用气声说，怎么办啊爸爸我好难受，你能不能帮帮我。梁珈沅咬上洪浩轩的喉结，在他的脖子上留下草莓晶冻色。

当梁珈沅的肩带彻底掉落，遮不住她那对小巧的乳时，洪浩轩才恍然大悟地把她抱进房间。而梁珈沅顺势让双腿缠绕住洪浩轩的腰，到了床上还不愿意松开。她怕她一松开就前功尽弃了。

“你不说我不说，没人知道的，爸爸。我好难受，你帮帮我嘛。”梁珈沅依旧纯情无辜的表情，仿佛只是在求洪浩轩帮她讲题、买东西而已，一点都看不出来是在求操。她拉住洪浩轩的手，才松开腿。脚尖绕着洪浩轩的腰线，最后落在洪浩轩的胯下。

“你明明就是硬了，你明明就是对我有感觉。”

“你为什么不敢呢？你凭什么不敢啊！”

理智让洪浩轩要远离，但是情欲让洪浩轩留下。已经硬到爆的性器，让他无法思考更多，跟随着女儿的动作，俯下身亲吻她，与她交换一个绵长的深吻，任由她脱掉他的裤子。

他没有机会看见刚出生的女儿，但是他现在可以看见17岁如同刚出生的婴儿一样不加衣物的女儿。

他的女儿先脱去了她的内裤，在等他脱掉她的裙子。她掀起裙子，打开大腿，主动掰开阴唇说，爸爸，快进来。她的声音像塞壬一样让人失神，引诱洪浩轩和她一起沉沦在背德的快感里。

最终，洪浩轩还是完全进入了他女儿的身体里，顶破了她的童贞。虽然破处的过程很艰难，他看着梁珈沅哭，差点想放弃。插了好几次，那小小的花穴口，才吞下他硕大的性器。当被温暖紧致的媚肉包裹时，洪浩轩才想起来没戴套。而梁珈沅拉着他的手哭着说不要走，不要用套。

“太危险了宝宝。”

“不会的，我不要，我就要你。”

拗不过梁珈沅，洪浩轩等到她适应了才开始缓慢抽插。他的性器插进梁珈沅体内的时候，他就记不得上一次做爱是什么感受了，只知道他女儿操起来很爽，夹的他很舒服，叫的也很好听。他们做爱的每个细节都很合拍。每一个人的出生都是上帝安排好的，而梁珈沅仿佛是洪浩轩制造出来成为他完美的性伴侣。

少女的肉体是最柔软的，从内而外的柔软。可以被洪浩轩随意摆成各种姿势。洪浩轩跪在床上，抱起梁珈沅继续操。肩带也终于脱离了梁珈沅的胳膊，吊带裙滑落堆积在腰部。洪浩轩从来没有给女儿喂过奶，现在却咬着女儿的乳尖舔着她的乳头，玩着她的乳肉。梁珈沅也没想到洪浩轩会痴迷她那对鸽乳，又舔又咬的，爽得仰起头呻吟。她被洪浩轩操得上下颠簸，抱紧洪浩轩像是在情欲汪洋里沉浮时抓住的救命稻草。唯有他才能救她。  
蓝色吊带裙还是被洪浩轩亲手扯掉了。反正它早就没有作用了。于是，梁珈沅的每一寸肌肤都裸露在外，暴露在洪浩轩眼里。洪浩轩一只手搂着梁珈沅的腰，另一只手从她的肩膀一路摸至她的腰、臀。然后被梁珈沅带着去摸她的小腹。

“爸爸，好大好硬。顶得我肚子都凸出来了。你摸得出来嘛？”接着又向下让洪浩轩去摸他们紧密结合的地方，“但是，我全都吃下去了。厉不厉害？”那神情，像是考第一名求表扬的样子。

“厉害。”带着女儿重新躺回床上，压在她身上，留下密密的湿吻，然后把她细碎的呻吟咽进肚。握着她的脚腕，把腿折成M型，性器在花穴里进进出出，大家都被淫水浇得湿淋淋地泛着光。洪浩轩不明白那么小的穴是如何吞下他的性器，因而他也不知道破处的撕裂感是有多痛。他只知道紧致的小穴咬得他恨不得直接射在里面。梁珈沅也在小声地求着射进来。她不仅身上要沾有洪浩轩的味道，连体内也要有洪浩轩的痕迹。但是洪浩轩没有答应。

他用性器把女儿操到高潮，潮吹喷出的水堵也堵不住。才拔出来射在穴口。

他伸手去拿放在床头柜的纸巾，帮梁珈沅擦干净。可梁珈沅说：“等下还会弄脏的，爸爸。”不让洪浩轩动，钻进他怀里，讨要温存的深吻。他与梁珈沅唇齿纠缠，怀里柔软光滑的肉体让他爱不释手地摸着。两具身体赤裸地紧贴在一起，顶胯厮磨。梁珈沅从洪浩轩的会阴处向上摸去，最后握住柱身，大拇指摩擦龟头，对洪浩轩说：“洪浩轩，你又硬了诶。”那只手上下撸动着洪浩轩的性器。

洪浩轩没有回答，只是抬起梁珈沅的大腿，一个挺腰，就把性器重新插进梁珈沅体内，粗暴得像在强奸。

“啊！”梁珈沅还没准备好就被直接插入，被刺激得拔高了音量。洪浩轩一改第一次的温柔攻势，猛烈地顶撞，撞碎了梁珈沅的呻吟，留下肉体的撞击声。

“你喜欢这样的是不是？”

“嗯……啊……好快…好胀啊……啊…爸爸”

洪浩轩把梁珈沅的腿放下，让她转过身跪在床上，翘起臀，盈盈一握的腰被禁锢在洪浩轩手里。胯骨激烈地撞着他女儿的臀，撞出阵阵肉浪。

他把他女儿操成了一个在他胯下淫叫的发情小野猫。扭着屁股还要更多更深。求操的结果是换来洪浩轩打在她屁股的巴掌，打得红红的。

洪浩轩拉起她的身子，不握腰了，两只手捏揉着那对乳，虽说不大，刚好够洪浩轩玩。洪浩轩低头从她的耳尖舔到耳垂，咬着耳垂说：“你就喜欢被操是不是？”下半身也没有停下粗鲁的抽插。

“啊……对……我就……喜欢被你操…嗯…啊”

得到回答的洪浩轩继而狠狠地咬上梁珈沅的后颈，印上自己的专属标记。

“你只能被我操，听到没？”

“我…嗯…我只给你操…啊…”

第二次总比第一次时间长，他们又换了好几个体位，梁珈沅潮吹了几次，才等到洪浩轩和她一起高潮，射在她腿间。

梁珈沅累得躺在床上还拉着洪浩轩的手，要他摸摸自己的花穴说：“被操得好痛。”洪浩轩抱起她去浴室洗澡，“你不是就要这样吗？”

梁珈沅搂着洪浩轩的脖子，靠在他肩上委屈地说：“我没怪你呀。”

这是洪浩轩第一次给他女儿洗澡，在操完她之后。流水能冲掉残留在她身上的精液，洗不掉洪浩轩给她的咬痕。后颈被咬破了，不小心碰了水，痛得梁珈沅喊了起来：“你是狗啊。”  
“你不喜欢吗？都是我咬出来的。”  
“狗。”

梁珈沅在困得睡着前，在洪浩轩怀里强撑着对他说，你只能有我。  
洪浩轩亲了亲她的额头说，只有你。  
洪浩轩不是没看过那本《倾城之恋》，其他几篇的笔记比《心经》多很多，而《心经》只有在篇尾才看到梁珈沅写的“她爱他 我爱你”

只是他们之间不会存在段绫卿。

一切世俗在梁珈沅烧掉DNA鉴定报告后都没有意义。不足为外人道也的事情没有存在的意义。父女关系也没有存在的意义。

你是谁没有意义，我是谁没有意义。我爱你才有意义。


End file.
